Not as Intended
by slaughnite
Summary: KakashiSakura drabbles. More than just humor though, bit of drama, romance, attempt at angst. etc 1/25/08 edited chapter 24 to longer version.
1. Intent

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't make money off Naruto. All hail the genius of Masashi Kishimoto. Or something like that.

AN: I just found out that I didn't have the anonymous reviews enabled. head desk, so this has been corrected. Thanks beautyinsleep for the FYI!!

* * *

Week 2 Intent.

* * *

"Shishou, I want you to take me off Team Yamato." Sakura stated grimly as she faced Tsunade. 

"Are you planning on concentrating solely on your studies?" Tsunade asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

"No. I want a new team. Like Shizune-san's, with more experienced chuunin or Jounin." Tsunade glanced up in surprise at her answer.

"Requests?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Reasons?"

"I am underestimated by my team. I want the option of one that trusts me to pull my own and knows that I have the ability to cover them. Kiba believes in my strengths and we have a good working relationship."

"If I say no?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, searching her apprentice's face.

"I will work solely in the labs, no more field or trauma ."

"What if I said I want you back on Team Kakashi?" Kakashi stood in the open doorway, back against the framing, taking in the sudden tension throughout Sakura's body grimly.

"I would say that no matter how I try to prove myself, you will never believe in me. Yamato-taichou backs me on this. He believes that this would be for the best." She directed her answer to the woman in front of her, not once looking at Kakashi.

"You don't really believe that do you?" He asked, shocked at her response.

"What I believe is that I'm seen as 'the cute little medic who's swinging ass does more damage than her combat skills'. That I 'stick out like a lollipop just waiting to be licked'." Sakura looked down at Tsunade, frustration and hurt in her eyes but only scorn issued from her lips.

"Shit, you heard that?" Kakashi ran a hand across his face, shoulders slumping.

"You might want to have those conversations somewhere other than the bar. You might also consider not talking about me to your dogs, they like to visit every chance they get." She answered flatly.

"Sakura, I will consider the matter. Until then, report to the hospital. Kakashi, don't even think about leaving yet." Tsunade waved her hand to dismiss Sakura before leveling her gaze on Kakashi.

"Hai, Godaime-sama." Kakashi answered, quietly walking into the room as they watched Sakura disappear in a whirl of leaves.

"Hatake, has your brain dribbled out your ears? Licked like a lollipop? You're lucky she didn't throw your dumb ass clear to Wave Country." Tsunade asked, disgust evident in her tone.

"Haha...I had a few too many?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Look, I agreed that you could test the waters to see if she was interested, but this! You're more likely to be killed than get a date. You're a genius, act like one!" She shouted in frustration watching Kakashi struggle with his thoughts.

"Help me?" He asked in defeat.

Tsunade's grin became positively evil.

* * *


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't make money off Naruto. All hail the genius of Masashi Kishimoto. Or something like that.

* * *

Week 13 Discovery

* * *

She stood in front of a tangle of wire, stone, and debris. A morbid parody of what used to be her home just this morning. To the left she could see a corner of her bed. To the right lay her desk with pottery shards and dying herbs scattered across it. Sakura's head dropped to her chest in despair. Her books, her clothes, her weapons. Gone.

"Kai!" Her hands holding the seal. "Please, please, please."

The house was still destroyed. It wasn't in her mind. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

Jumping up to the roof of the building behind her, Sakura surveyed the disaster. It looked like something had dropped out of the sky, landing on top of her house with enough force to blow the walls out. No major damage to the surrounding homes. In fact, it looked like her house was the only one to be damaged on the entire block...

Dropped out of the sky.

**DROPPED** out of the sky.

Sakura jumped to higher vantage point. What she saw had her fists clenching in rage. It was unmistakable. She gathered chakra into her legs to throw herself towards another part of town when a paper fluttered in front of her.

And another. Until they became a small blizzard surrounding her.

Sakura grabbed one in irritation, glancing at the picture. Of a smiley face, not unlike the one Pakkun wore. Her teeth ground together.

"Breath Sakura, breath. It can't be that bad." She chanted to herself before looking down at the words scrawled across the paper.

SO a giant toad dropped on your house!

Don't worry!

Hatake, Inuzuka & Uzumaki Demolitions will finish the job and cart the crap away.

All for a minimal fee. Thank yous not required.

Sakura let loose a scream that would have been heard in Rock Country. Small children and smart adults crawled under beds to hide. Deep in the Forest of Death three men cringed and wedged themselves further into a cave.

"Hatake Kakashi! You gutter-crawling lowlife!! You destroyed my house because I wouldn't move in with you?"

* * *


	3. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not make money off Naruto.

* * *

Week 8 Forbidden

* * *

It was off limits, not to be had by her...

But it was soooo good.

Sakura slowly peeled apart the package, sniffing in delight.

ahhhhh

She furtively scanned the area- up, down, north, east, south, west. There were no traps this time. Sakura tucked the package into her bindings, making sure it would not be dislodged by sudden movement. _Mine Mine Mine Mine_

She carefully replaced the plank, making sure to push the grit back into the creases. A simple jutsu and the dust bunnies were back in all their dusty glory.

Levering herself onto just fingertips and toes, she inched her way towards the wall, silently, with all her ninja skills. Casting her senses out, looking for the slightest bit of chakra before moving out from under... _oh damn_.

Sakura froze.

"Sakura-chan, why are you crawling on the floor by my... You didn't." His voice went from happy teasing to flat disgust.

She jumped to her feet before kicking an errant bunny away. "Eh, hehe. Nope, no mouse problems here. You do have a booming dust bunny-"

"Sa. Ku. Ra. Give it back." His intent-to-maim aura flared. She squeaked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sniffed, "Well, would you look at that! Lunch is over!"

She beelined for the window that had been left open for just this reason. Tossed a couple clones out to sidetrack him -_Thank You Naruto!- _and hit the ground in a controlled roll. Sakura ran for the safest place she knew.

Gai-sensei's side. It was the one place Kakashi would never seek her out, for any reason.

Cackling like a mad woman, she opened the package of salty soft black licorice, with the buttery aftertaste -that actually would turn your mouth green while eating it-only to be found in Mist. Never exported into the mainland countries.

Mmmmm. Sooo good.

* * *

Annnd it's complete crack. I don't have a clue where the idea came from, I've been craving double milk chocolate pecan turtles myself.

* * *


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

Author's Note: I have a different idea for what was going on with Sakura during her first chuunin exam. It wasn't all Sasuke-kun in her mind, that there were other things happening at the same time. If you want to see what I am talking about, this is based on chapter 88 pages 10 and 11. The 2nd half is Kakashi thinking back. 

I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed/alerted/fav'd. It just makes my day to see that! If I didn't drop a note of thanks to those who reviewed, I am sorry. Some that reviewed my drabbles just about had me falling out of my chair.

**

* * *

**

Week 7 Confessions

* * *

"-finals of the third phase of the chuunin exam...Congratulations!" 

_I can't do this anymore, I need help. Kakashi-sensei would help me...wouldn't he? _Sakura quickly stole a glance at her sensei. _He's still watching Naruto. This is my chance._

"Kakashi-sensei...I...I want to ask you something..." _Please, you have to help me, I don't have much more time. When they find out that I failed..._

Kakashi turned to his student in surprise. She faced the arena instead of looking at him directly. Her head turned slightly, hesitation in her bruised face.

"Something about Sasuke...? Well...unfortunately, I don't know very much yet, either...but don't be too worried." Sakura watched as her teacher turned inward, thoughts on a boy instead of the girl before him.

"..." S_asuke? This has nothing to do with him! Damn it Kakashi-sensei! I'm in trouble! I need help. What should I..._ Her brain began turning out the possible scenarios if she couldn't get this man to listen to her.

"Sakura, I'm going to step out for a little bit, so... listen carefully to the explanation of the finals for me, ok?" Kakashi gave a jaunty wave and vanished in a whirl of smoke.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." Her face showed sadness while her mind raced in panic. _NO! I need your help! Please! There is no one else that I can trust!_

Weeks later Sakura found someone who would listen.

"Please, make me your apprentice!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he was honest with himself, he would know that the first time Sakura made an impact on his life wasn't the Forest of Death nor was it when she fought Ino. It was the look she gave him during the second round of the chuunin exam. When she had something to ask and he blew her off.

He knew it wasn't about Sasuke, but she had just failed and the other two hadn't. It could wait, she could wait. After all, isn't that what she had been doing all her life? Waiting for Sasuke, waiting for something more?

Instead of listening, Kakashi brushed her off. And he continued to brush her off until he stood in front of Tsunade-the newest Hokage. She knew Naruto, had heard about Sasuke, and now she wanted to know about Sakura.

Kakashi couldn't tell her anything. At least, nothing that wasn't already in his reports. No love for ramen like Naruto or cats like Sasuke. He didn't know her favorite color, or if Ino was truly her best friend. In fact, Kakashi knew nothing about her. He had become too good at not paying attention to Sakura.

This fact bothered him.

Months after Sasuke left, after Naruto went to train with Jiraiya, Kakashi found out that Sakura had become Tsunade's apprentice. She was also a chuunin, before either of the boys. He wanted to be proud but couldn't, he hadn't taught her enough to pass the first time.

But he began to pay attention.

* * *


	5. Honesty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

* * *

Week 11 Honesty

* * *

"Just how badly did I fail?" His voice echoed in the silence of her dark apartment.

"Fail? You didn't fail because you never had a chance or even tried. Sure you always say look underneath the underneath but I've been hiding from everyone including myself for years. Didn't you tell us the best lies are the ones that we come to believe ourselves?" She glanced up at him from her seat on the floor.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it quite that way."

"I trusted you with my physical well being and my education, but you can't really trust someone with your private thoughts when they don't do the same in return." Sakura picked at her skirt. "I did open up to you once but you ran to Sasuke-kun as soon as you could."

"The roof of the hospital?" Kakashi questioned and received a look of disappointment.

"No, at the chuunin exam. Just after Hayate-san congratulated everyone, I said that I wanted to ask you something. You assumed that it was about Sasuke-kun and then left. Do you remember?"

There was a long moment of silence while he thought back. _The look of hopelessness, the stutter, the question, my brush off. Oh yeah, I remember._ "Yes."

"Don't beat yourself up thinking you failed. You gave me to Tsunade-shishou. She opened a door I didn't know existed when she healed everyone. It was the first time in years that I saw something and knew, just knew, I could do that. I did learn things from you, just, maybe not the ones you planned on teaching. You feel guilty, don't you?"

"Yes. How much does Nat know?"

"Enough. You really can't hide things from him. He's better at hiding than all of us. He and I, we wear happy masks, you just wear a cloth one and don't let anybody in."

"That's a bit harsh and not entirely true."

"I know, but think about this. I took off my mask for you. I trust you." Sakura pulled herself from the floor and walked over to the jounin.

"Thank you Sakura" He smiled up at her but froze when she hugged him.

"Don't tense up, there's nothing I can do that would hurt you, much." But she let go all the same.

_Your words can cut me like a __blade__, you just don't realize it._ "Why?"

"Because you needed it, because it's about trust." Kakashi got up to leave.

"Kakashi?" He stopped dead at the lack of honorific and utter seriousness of her voice.

"Hm?"

"Will you ever trust me?" His eye widened. Sakura pasted on a fake smile, "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

Kakashi's guilt level rocketed and he felt a pain in his heart knowing that with this smile she may never let him see the real Sakura again.

"I hope I see you again." Sakura said as she carefully moved to her door to see him out.

* * *


	6. Open Word Gloating

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

Author's Note: I was going to wait a couple more days to update but I couldn't stand the thought Micaru depressed. It was all I could do not to post this chapter the same night that I read the review. 

I really appreciate everyone that has read my drabbles.

* * *

Week 10 Open Word - Gloating

* * *

Sakura stood in front of her shishou's desk, one hand holding a sake cup, and the other, a single piece of paper. The midmorning sun glaring into her eyes. 

"Kampai."

Together, they solemnly drank down their single cup. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow towards the open bottle. Sakura shrugged before making herself comfortable on a corner of the cluttered desk. It was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------

Two bottles later Sakura still hadn't brought up the words written on her paper. Tsunade grinned at her apprentice before opening a third bottle.

"Don't you think that three before noon is a little much?" Sakura questioned even as she held out her cup to be filled.

"Just waiting for you to get up the nerve to ask about your new team."

"Didn't want to ruin the moment for you. The gloating wasn't painfully obvious, unlike-" Sakura drawled out.

"Hsst! Shut it, brat. I'm being nice to you." She pointed at the paper with a smug look.

"Oh? Good for me nice or nice like the time you decided to-"

"Like I was saying, your new team." Tsunade frowned up at Sakura. " I decided that your request for Inuzuka Kiba as a teammate was valid. But that left a hole in his original team. Which I have-"

"_**Behold!**_ The Power of the Shadow Princess!" Sakura raised her arms towards the sky in benediction, voice ringing with fervor.

"You are _such_ a bitch. You wanna hear this or be a smart ass?" She glared at the younger woman before continuing. "I'm reinstating Team Puppy Pile-"

"**YES YES YES!** Break out that fourth bottle! Shishou. You. Are. The. Best. No matter what I normally say about you." Sakura bounced off the desk before breaking into a butt-wiggling happy dance and chanting 'Oh so happpy'.

"And this would be why Hatake made the swinging-ass comments." Tsunade snarked. "The boys should be here any minute. You might want to restrain yourself a bit." _And I'm certain that I saw Kakashi on a roof two buildings over._

"Who do you think taught me?" She tossed over her shoulder while dipping into a particularly deep wiggle. Tsunade shook her head in disgust but opened the fourth bottle. _Hope the brat doesn't die from blood loss._

Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo walked in moments later to the vision of the Godaime and Sakura doing the 'happy dance' around the desk. They glanced at each other, not in the least bit shocked.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *


	7. Growing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

* * *

Week 1 Growing

* * *

He knew his feelings had changed. Sometime after the fight against Sasori, after the tragedy of Asuma, and the birth of Kurenai's child. Sakura wasn't just a teammate, kohai, or even a responsibility. The question was - would he let this girl/woman in or walk away?

Kakashi being Kakashi, analyzed the situation.

Ex-student- but he had only been her sensei in truth for six months, the remaining four she wandered aimlessly while looking for her ninja way. Should six months dictate the course of their lives?

Age- There were fourteen years between them. Lots of women went for more experienced older men. Men who had the patience to deal with spitfire violent hellions. Add in the fact that there was no one in the rookie 11 she was interested in dating. There were very few ninja five or six years older than her, due to the Secret Wars and Kyuubi, that she was interested in either. He knew- he had done reconnaissance. Well, his hounds had.

Pervert- well at least he would know what he was doing.

Lazy- and he'd take his time.

Taboo- It was the ex-student thing all over. But if he couldn't date Sakura then what would the Academy teachers do? Date only civilians? There wasn't one shinobi that hadn't dated at least one of their teachers.

Really there was nothing to hold him back from exploring the situation. Except for the Godaime and Sakura herself. Both of which could kill him with a flick of their finger.

Really, the odds were in his favor.

So what was holding him back? Was it the fact that on the next mission he could die? No, being a ninja herself, Sakura would know this was a given. The pain if the relationship didn't work out? That was just getting ahead of himself.

"Kakashi! Why ask me to train if you weren't going to be serious?" Sakura glared down at him, sun blocked by her body.

_Ah, that's right, he'd been sparring with Sakura and she knocked him out of a tree. Felt like a herd of sacred bulls had pounded him into the dirt. _"Ah...just enjoying the view. I think that's enough for today." He pushed himself off the ground with a groan.

"Eh? Seriously? It's only been an hour!" At his nod, she dusted off her skirt and began to walk away. "Later then."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Have dinner with me?"

Really, what was holding him back?

* * *


	8. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

AN: Just a simple thanks to everyone. If anyone is curious, I have the 'order' of the drabbles on my LJ. nactmart(dot)livejournal(dot)com

* * *

Week 23 Mistake

* * *

"You think it's safe yet? It's been two days." Naruto questioned while trying to find a comfortable position.

"Naruto, we dropped a toad on her house." Kakashi stated flatly.

"Yeah well...you wouldn't train. Anyways, you wrote the note. Sakura-chan's gonna be more pissed at you."

"Naruto's right. Even if we helped, you put your name on the note" There was an awkward silence when the younger men realized that Kakashi had suddenly found tree bark to have a deep spiritual significance.

"Ah man! What'd you do?" Naruto whined.

"I might have found that my name made the note too short." He answered in an offhand manner, like 'Please pass the salt, and oh, I also implicated both of you thoroughly'.

"Huh?"

"He put our names on it too you idiot!" Kiba shouted with disgust.

With a glance at each other, they lunged at Kakashi. In the confines of the cave there was no room for escape and Kakashi quickly formed seals to remove himself from the area.

"Don't use chakra old man! Sakura might be searching for you." Kakashi and Naruto quickly stopped at the implied threat.

"Maybe now would be a good time to change locations. Wouldn't want to upset the local bugs and all that." Kakashi replied while kicking dirt over their meager fire.

"Right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later and three miles further into the Forest of Death

"Damn." Kiba muttered. Kakashi nodded in agreement, quickly grabbed his book, and slouched down into a tree. Seconds later there was a pink blur as Sakura appeared on limb above them. She glanced down at the dirty trio.

"Playing in the dirt? Or hiding in a deep hole?" She stared at Kakashi. He turned a page. _Flip._

"Kakashi-sensei found a cave!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the statement and Kiba groaned in the background.

"Survival training. How long one can live in the wild without basic gear." Kakashi stated calmly. _Flip._

"Oh? What's your excuse Kiba?"

Kiba shrugged "Had to make sure Naruto didn't get eaten by a snake."

Sakura flashed a scroll " You three have a mission. That's from Tsunade-shishou." She tossed the scroll a foot in front of Kakashi and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kiba and Naruto rushed over to read over his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------

Mission: CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!

Rank: D

Parameters: No clones, no outside help, no chakra. Building must be to victim's standards before mission is considered done. This includes all inside furnishings. No coercion to victim to lower standards or move. No use of blackmail, best friend privileges, or bribes.

Pay: NONE - you bought the mission

_Sakura will be staying with the other half of her team until said mission is completed_.

---------------------------------------------------

Kakashi's shoulders slumped.

"It could have been worse. She could have moved in with Obaa-chan or Hana." Naruto commented.

"I don't see how. She moved in with two guys, neither of which are me." Kakashi answered in dismay.

* * *


	9. Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

AN: I would never have thought to write this one if it hadn't been for 2 reviews. Thank you for the idea ShipperTrish and Micaru.

* * *

Week 18 Desire

* * *

"Now?" Sakura looked at Kakashi in surprise. He slouched down a bit before answering.

"Why not?"

"Well...I'm having dinner with..." She watched his shoulders slump a bit lower than usual.

"Ah, some other time." Sakura knew that really meant '_I'll never ask again_.'

"You seriously want to have dinner together? No one else? No bets with someone or challenges from Gai? No 'I feel sorry for Pinky'?"

"No, I seriously want to have dinner with just you."

"Do I owe you money?" She looked him in the eye with suspicion.

"Sakura." Kakashi growled in his best sensei voice.

"Are you leaving for a S-class mission soon and this is just a goodbye and leave me with the bill dinner?"

"Never mind, it was a bad idea." He began the seals to disappear.

"Where?" She blurted out quickly.

"Anywhere you want."

"The dango shop, but..."

"But?"

"Are you going to eat with me or am I going to stare at a wall?" Sakura grinned up at him, waiting for his answer.

"Depends on how busy the place is."

"Deal."

She glanced over at him as they walked back to her place. Kakashi had both hands in his pockets, no book to be seen. It was dusk and few people were on the street. Sakura had been too embarrassed to look up at Kakashi's bare face while they ate. It had seemed like something a peeping Tom would do. He had laughed at her when she had told him and it was a real laugh. Surprised, she looked up into the face of a stranger.

He had dimples. And smooth skin. He was utterly masculine. Beautiful really, the way Zabuza was beautiful while he mourned Haku. He had stubble. She hadn't seen that in the dango shop.

"You need to shave." Sakura blurted out, blushing at the asinine comment.

"Probably, but I don't point it out when you forget to shave your legs." Kakashi grinned back at her, a grin she could see since he had yet to pull his mask back up.

"You noticed that? Kami-sama! How embarrassing. Wait, why would you know that?"

"You have great legs." Kakashi laughed as Sakura choked on her own spit at his comment.

"gah!"

"What? I can't tell you that? You're legal, I'm not your sensei- get used to it." He glanced up at her apartment door in surprise. _That was fast._

"Are you always going to shock me?" She asked as she pulled out her key.

"Are you going to be around enough for me to try?" He leaned into her back, one hand against the door above her head.

"Are you going to persuade me?"

"I think I'm going to try." Kakashi breathed into her ear.

* * *


	10. Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

AN: Just a quick note of thanks to everyone. Can't really say that enough, ya know?

**edit on 10-24-07** It was brought to my attention that the last line of this drabble has something that you should never give your dog. In learning that I had to go find out what else I was giving to my pet that I shouldn't. If you would like to know also this is where I went. www(.)doginformationonline(.)com. This is the first site that I went to so there are most likely better sites but it did give me a serious heads up. Thank you shalala for letting me know.

* * *

Week 5 Kisses

* * *

She woke up to slow wet licks on her toes. A glance down confirmed it, Bull was licking her feet. Sakura looked around her room for the rest of the pack. 

"They're in the living room watching T.V." Pakkun's gravelly voice came from above her.

"When did you guys get here?" She rubbed her eyes and reached for her clock. _1:12 pm. I got six hours of sleep, that's a record._

"Not long ago. Kakashi had me running errands, the others wanted to see you." Pakkun answered as he jumped down on to her chest.

"Biscuits?" Bull asked.

"And Bull wants you to make biscuits." Pakkun nosed a plastic bag in her direction.

"You even brought ingredients?" She asked with a laugh before pulling herself out of bed.

-------------------------------------------------------

A shower, two cups of coffee, and a multitude of scratches to various heads later, the last of the dog biscuits had been baked. A quick glance at the clock told Sakura the pack had been here for over two hours. Frowning she searched for Pakkun, finding him curled up on her bed.

"Pakkun, when did Kakashi expect you back?"

"Oh, he tried calling three or four times. He should find us anytime now." He yawned widely and burrowed a bit further into her bedding. "Your pillow smells nice."

Sakura left him on her pillow and made her way back to the living room were dogs lay on the couch and floor. All in various states of complete sprawl. She moved a couple of bodies to sit on down only to have Glasses drop his head in her lap. Moments later Sakura felt the unmistakable chakra of Kakashi flowing towards her apartment. He quietly knocked before he entered and was greeted by half-hearted tail wags.

"Do I not feed you enough that you have to go bother Sakura?" He looked at the bloated bellies of his hounds in disgust.

"Obviously not. You look equally malnourished," She tossed a dog biscuit at his head, "fatten up."

Kakashi deftly caught the biscuit and glanced at it. "What? No raisins?"

* * *

yeah, it's silly but still...I wanted to do it.

* * *


	11. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

Quick note: This drabble is probably one of the most important to me. I know it's choppy, but that's what happens when I pull 500 words from a story (not finished) that is over 45 pages.

* * *

Week 21 Tears

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I have Gai-san." Tsunade raised eyebrow at the sight of Kakashi trailing behind.

"Yo." He stepped to the side as another Anbu appeared.

"Hokage-sama, I have Nara Shikaku." Tsunade nodded briskly.

"Gai, Nara, I need you to escort a medic team towards Wave. This is an emergency retrieval."

"Who?" Shikaku questioned.

"Sakura's team. She's injured." Tsunade watched as Kakashi stopped slouching with narrowed eyes.

"What was the mission rank?" Kakashi questioned.

"I didn't rank it. And I don't recall you being requested for this mission, Hatake." Tsunade snarled.

"Godaime-sama perhaps-" Gai began.

"I'm going."

"Hatake-san's summons would be helpful, Godaime." Shikaku offered.

"I don't care. Just get her home."

* * *

Time flew by in moments of sheer agony, blissful blackness, and minute comprehension. She saw flashes of trees, Kotetsu and Izumo's worried, tired faces, and blinding bright sky before one of them would send her back under. There were moments when she was forced to drink water. Seconds when she was shifted from one set of arms to another. Times when she begged for movement to stop so the pain might lessen, but it never did. 

She heard the bay of a hound and then voices raised in relief. She tried forcing herself up, only to have a hand push her head against a strong shoulder and words spoken in a deep soothing voice. It seemed only mere seconds before she again heard a sound that forced her to wake. The murmur of medic nins. Then pure cold chakra was running through her. The agony of her leg, ribs and face were numbed. The poison still ran through her but she could breath again.

Sakura decided, in that moment, she had become delusional for she saw Pakkun and Kakashi. When she was lifted again into someone's arms they didn't smell like him, like Kakashi. She tried to ask but failed. Tears dripped down her chin from pain and frustration. Arms tightened around her body, flaying her nerves. She screamed in agony and ended in choking gasps. Coughing destroyed the medics' work on her ribs. Panic stepped in when breathing became impossible.

"Ko? Iz?" She wheezed, heard the liquid gurgle that followed.

"There's our girl." Kotetsu answered with a tired smile.

"Ribs'...broke again. Bleeding." She gasped.

"Medic!" Izumo yelled and turned back to Sakura. "We're almost home. Can you use your chakra?"

"No. How long?"

"We need to lay her flat. Nara-san, let go," came a brisk voice.

"Two hours." Izumo replied.

"I can get her there in less. If the medics can stop the bleeding." Kakashi stated flatly.

"'kashi? You're re-!" She winced as a medic worked. "Gods! That hurts. Throat too, won't choke. Don't bother with the rest."

The medics stepped away as Kakashi crouched down, picking Sakura up. The pain swamped her, making her lose consciousness. He tucked her into himself and sprinted away.

"Please baby, please stay with me."

* * *

okay, so I wasn't sure that I would ever post this. But I'm sick and don't have the brain functions to clean up the in-progress drabbles enough to post. 


	12. Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

AN: How completely ironic and utterly embarrassing that the next chapter is Pride. I have taken a **_sharpie_** and scribbled to my forehead that cold medicine + creative thinking **bad things**. Let's pretend that I didn't put the last chapter up and I will think up a new one later. Though, I am greedy enough (and willing to admit it) that I won't take chapter 11 down. Just drown in embarrassment for a couple of weeks.

* * *

Week 22 Pride

* * *

He was going to kill her team.

Not Team 7 or Yamato, no the new-old team. The one with Dog-Boy and the Wonder Twins.

They were hiding her, monopolizing her free time, and she was _cooking_ for them.

He knew of a deep cave, more of a hole really, that they could be tossed down in the Forest of Death. A simple earth jutsu and it would be years before anyone found the bodies. Kakashi growled in frustration, remembering his confrontation with the Hokage.

"_How is putting Sakura on another team helping me?" Kakashi asked from his perch on the Hokage's window._

"_If you had paid attention, you would realize just how much help I gave you." Tsunade stated, disappointed. _

"_Inuzuka Kiba?"_

"_Her best friend, who has a great deal of respect for you."_

"_Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo?"_

"_Her teammates after Naruto left. Both of which have considerable-"_

"_The plan?" Kakashi asked cutting Tsunade off_

"_At the moment?" At Kakashi's nod, she smiled maliciously. "Suffer. She has QUITE the history with the older two."_

_Kakashi's eye narrowed in irritation. There was a giggle, then a snort, before too long gales of laughter echoed down the halls. _

What did Tsunade mean 'QUITE the history?' If he could get Sakura alone for five minutes he might actually get some answers. But every time he began a conversation, one or both of the Wonder Twins' were hauling her off to help Tsunade or fix a problem at the hospital.

It was a conspiracy.

So he did the only thing he could think of without staking out her bedroom, he sent Pakkun. Sakura liked Pakkun, she fed him treats, she wouldn't ignore him. The mission was simple- suck up to the woman, destroy the twins, and get Kakashi back in her good graces. How tough could it be?

He forgot to consider the power of the Wonder Twins.

* * *

Does anyone remember the Wonder Twins from Saturday morning cartoons? Wonder Twin Powers ACTIVATE...crickets chirp Well, they were way cooler than He-Man but no where near Thundercats. Please don't let me be one of the few that watched the Thundercats when they originally aired.

* * *


	13. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

* * *

AN: There are actually 2 versions of this drabble, this one and a serious one. Those who are interested can check it out on my LJ. The link is in my bio.

Also- Thank You Thank You Thank You! If I forget to reply to a review, I'm really sorry. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read or review or fav.

* * *

Week 19 Emotions-v2

* * *

"You have a date?" Sakura raised her head to see Kakashi leaning over the front of her desk, hands braced far apart on the wooden surface. 

"Hm?"

"You have a date."

"Ah, yeah. With St. Simon." She went back to checking off the list in front of her.

"St. Simon?" He tapped the file she was marking to focus her attention back to him.

"Chuunin Proctor, brown hair. Iwashi's friend?"

"That describes a lot of chuunin."

"Hijiri Shimon? Works for Ibiki?"

"Why him?"

"Should I have said yes to Tobitake Tombo?" At his questioning eyebrow raise she added, "Bandages from the top of his head to his nose. Smokes?"

"Did you think that maybe, I'd like to know?" Kakashi's eye narrowed a bit in irritation.

"Why? We had dinner, you asked if I was going to be around. I was. You, however, were not."

"Mission, Sakura. I had a mission."

"That you _**asked**_ for Kakashi. A six month mission that you went to Tsunade-shishou and requested just days after...would you even call it a first date?" Sakura asked pointedly.

"..."

"No comment? You should go. Shimon will be here shortly."

"He's picking you up at work?"

"Why not? Want him to pick me up at my flat?"

Kakashi glared and pulled at his hitai-ate in frustration. Sakura straightened her desk, stood up, and opened her mouth to verbally push him out the door. There was a knock and she snapped her jaw closed. They looked at each other, knowing who was standing outside.

"Sakura."

She maneuvered around him to open the door, having decided that he wouldn't say anything else. Her hand touched the handle and it was deja vu. He stood behind her, one hand above her head and the other stopping her from turning the nob.

"I really can't let you do that." He whispered against her neck.

"You don't get to vote."

"Sakura? Are you ready?" Shimon asked through the wooden panel.

"Don't you dare." Sakura growled as his hand tightened.

She twisted her head around to see his eye gleaming devilishly. In a split second Kakashi had tossed her over his shoulder and threw open the door. Gleefully, he looked into the faces of Shimon, Kotetsu, and Iwashi.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, but this one won't be able to make any dates. She's going to be very busy for a very long time." He soothingly rubbed circles on her bum as if he needed to point out the obvious.

"I hate you."

"Don't worry, the boys' understand, don't you?" Kakashi stared at the younger men.

"Sakura, mayb-"

"Are those the black lace panties with the side ties?" Kakashi's hand stilled over one hip while cutting off Shimon. Sakura ground her teeth in defeat.

"...when I am done dying of embarrassment, I'm going to rise from the dead and kick your ass."

* * *


	14. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

AN: For the sake of my brain, I gave all the unnamed hounds, well, names. So like the seven dwarfs we have Bandages, Glasses, Whiskers, Tattoo, Teeth, and Tripping. Granted, there are eight dogs but work with me.

* * *

Week 17 Time

* * *

"You think they figured it out yet?" Glasses asked from center of the pack. There was a shuffling of bodies before Teeth was able to turn his nose to the wind.

"Probably not. Kakashi never learned to use his nose correctly."

"I don't know, he's sniffing around her a lot." Whiskers commented before rolling on his back.

"I believe that's called 'staking his claim.'" A voice answered from the pile. "Or is it stalking?"

"No, that's Kakashi in a snit, been awhile since we saw that." The hounds turned as one to watch the drama unfold in front of them.

"-remember that plan?" Kakashi towered over Sakura shaking with suppressed emotion. There was blood on her legs, torso, and chin that he kept gesturing at. She blinked up at him in surprise.

"He sounds...odd." Bull stated in his deep rumble.

"It's been years since he was this flat-out furious." Pakkun absently rubbed at his ear while keeping a close eye on the two fighting.

"of all the lame-brained stupid-ass stunts! Teamwork-"

"I'm impressed! I didn't know human males could vocalize at that level." Tripping bounced around the others with far too much energy. Irritated, Pakkun nodded to Bull who promptly swiped his legs out from under him and threw a paw over his chest. Tripping yowled in surprise.

"It worked, didn't it?" Sakura yelled with pain narrowed eyes. Kakashi reached down to her, grasping her arms and jerked her into a standing position. "Don't! I'm going to be sick!"

"Do you think he'll start foaming at the mouth?" Whiskers asked as they watched Kakashi quickly lower the woman to the ground.

"No, humans don't foam when they get excited." Bandages growled out. "Only Bull does that."

"Couldn't they just hurry up and mate? Have a litter or two and get it over with?"

"No, humans don't work that way, they have rituals." Pakkun set about educating the others. "This is called foreplay."

* * *


	15. Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

* * *

AN: Quick note of thanks to everyone, would say more but daughter slammed my hand in the car door. Typing one handed sucks and I'm going back to my ice bucket. OH! one more thing--- over 10,000 hits! Holy Hell! You gals (and guys) rock!

* * *

Week 9 Attraction

* * *

They waded through knee-deep, stinking fetid water. Twilight was losing sky to full night. Even with the sun setting for the day, the air was 90 degrees plus humidity. The partners slowly worked their way across, conserving their limited chakra. 

"I thought you said this was a...what did you call it? Oh, that's right. A NO sweat mission." Sarcasm ripped through the background noise of insects.

"Did I?"

"I'm sweating." Kakashi assessed her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you? I didn't notice." He nonchalantly swatted at a bug.

"Kakashi...we're in a swamp. IN summer."

"Abandoned rice paddy actually."

"I thought they were supposed to be romantic. Like the wheat fields in Grass Country. Autumn in Konoha. Spring in Snow..."

"Any more abstract figures of speech you'd like to use?" His tone almost condescending.

"jackass"

"Heard that."

"What exactly are we doing here? When you asked me to partner you, you said we were picking up scrolls."

"..."

"We're not picking up scrolls."

"..."

"There's nothing here, is there?"

"Oh! Look! Fireflies." Kakashi ignored her gasp and sudden splashing to watch the flickering lights.

"I think something just went into my shoe."

"Fireflies romantic enough for you?"

"There is something alive in my sandal!"

"There has to be a hundred of them or more."

"Kakashi! I don't care about bugs with glowing butts! THERE is something alive in my sandal!"

"Probably a fish. Shake it out." He looked over at her. "Fireflies don't have glowing butts."

"I. Don't. Care. Next you'll tell me that cicadas are calming instead of incessantly humming, huge, bulging-red-eyed flying monsters." She yanked her foot out of the sandal. "It's a leech. There is a leech in my shoe."

"Is it the kind used at the hospital?" Sakura stared up at Kakashi, emotions flying across her face. She looked down at the leech and then back up at him.

"She sent us to collect Hirudo medicinalis? We grow our own. Why would we need to collect more?"

"..." Sakura sighed at his unwillingness to answer.

"It would take months to get a viable colony for hospital use." She moved off mumbling under her breath. Kakashi caught bits- "possible to verify...diseases...not a biologist...shishou."

"You have stasis scrolls?" Sakura called over to the side where she could see the outline of his body.

"..."

"No scrolls? How are we supposed to..." Her words came to a halt as Kakashi shook his head. "How long?"

"Well...you did ask for time off. Think of it as hands on research."

"HOW LONG?"

"Two months." He watched as she yanked at her hair. "Maybe you shouldn't have rubbed it in that she lost the Naruto/Hinata bet?"

* * *

About the leeches: I looked up the name in the dictionary after watching a National Geographic program on doctors in India that used them. That is all I know about it. The rest is made up. Let's just say that I took massive liberties with the idea.

* * *


	16. Guilt

AN: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, & Fav'd; wether it be only one or all. You just make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

* * *

Week 12 Guilt (or more correctly, the lack of )

* * *

"Sakura-san, go home. You've been here for 20 hours. Let Kamizuki-san walk you home." 

She waved the nurse's concern away and walked out the front doors. _It wouldn't do for her to know that the team was on a mission leaving me to the tender mercies of the hospital. _A glance upward proved that the overcast rainy day had turned into an equally overcast rainy night. Drawing her arms tight against her chest, Sakura headed to her apartment.

Not bothering with the lights, she stumbled into her kitchen. A quick turn of a nob and water was set to boil. Shivering with cold she methodically stripped down while waiting. Moving through the dark apartment, Sakura found the way into her small closet-like bedroom without mishap. At her doorway she paused having heard the low whistle inside. Tilting her head, she verified the unmistakable rumble of Pakkun snoring.

"Pakkun? Pakkun? Why are you waiting here?" She made her way to the bed and the slowly waking pug. Sakura scooped him up, snuggling him into her bare chest.

"Sakura-chan, you feel cold." Pakkun allowed the cuddling, she was one of two people he let treat him like a dog on occasion. Kakashi wasn't the other.

"Ah, well...it's cold outside. Soon my tea will be ready and I'll be fine."

"Kakashi was talking about your team tonight."

"Oh? Did you get involved with the conversation?" She asked while rubbing Pakkun's ear. His back leg twitched.

"Are you asking if I told him that you tend to drag me into the bath with you? A-"

"Why not ask me directly?" Kakashi's low voice slid through the darkness. Sakura turned to the chair in the corner of her room in surprise.

"You masked your chakra."

"You should have been more alert." His gaze raked her body without remorse. "Can't say that I'm sorry you weren't."

"Why are you here?"

"You were avoiding me. I decided to rectify the situation." Kakashi leaned forward in the chair, forearms braced on knees. His mask was pooled around his neck.

"And now?" She turned slightly to stand less in profile and more in shadow.

"That depends on you, Sakura." He stood and Sakura realized that he wore only the skin-tight Anbu issue shirt and a pair of precariously low jounin pants.

"Huh?" she said cleverly.

* * *


	17. First

AN: A quick note of thanks to everyone. Hope all had a good Thanksgiving for those that celebrate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

* * *

Week 14 First

* * *

"How many times does this make it?" Sakura asked from the hotel bed. Kakashi paused in his unpacking to look up at her.

"What?"

"Marriage." She waved a hand in the air in reference to their situation. He looked around the small room with only a single double bed.

"Well, it was only my third." He calmly answered before moving his toiletries to the bathroom.

"So, third marriage to another man. How many women?" She raised her voice to make sure he could hear her.

"I have no idea."

"Twelfth."

"Twelfth?"

"I was married to Kotetsu three times-" Sakura began to count on her fingers.

"Are we counting times or people?" Kakashi asked as he stretched out on the double bed. Sakura moved slightly to accommodate him.

"People for you, times for me. And only from the village- no clients."

"Oh...well...Iruka, Genma, and Tenzou, couple of women in Anbu, Anko, the short-haired code-breaker, you, TenTen-"

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"No. Asuma always took those."

"Oh" She glanced over at Kakashi who looked lost in thought. Minutes passed in complete silence.

"So...Kotetsu?" Kakashi questioned, suddenly breaking the tension.

"Uh, oh! Izumo four times, Kiba twice, Ibiki-" She stuttered, grasping his offer to continue.

"Ibiki?" Kakashi looked over in disbelief.

"Child bride"

"Spill."

"Nope. Classified." Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eyes, grinning.

"You know I'll just find out from the files"

"He keeps it in his house, have fun with that." The grin became blinding. The quiet resumed as Kakashi pondered this newest information.

"Wait, I've been married to you more than 3 times." He sat up to look at Sakura fully.

"Wasn't counting you." She mumbled and quickly moved off the bed to brush her teeth.

"Why is that?" He frowned as no answer was forthcoming. In fact, Sakura didn't come out of the bathroom. After twenty minutes he stood and knocked on the door.

"Sakura, are you going to answer?" The door was quickly opened. Kakashi checked her face for any signs of distress.

"What?" She asked moving from the bathroom to the bed. Kakashi followed behind.

"Why I don't count." he frowned when she crawled into bed, pulled up the covers, and turned off the light. He slid in beside her only to have her roll over with her back to him.

Minutes drug out before she decided to answer.

"Oh, I never tore up the first contract between us." She waited for the explosion, she wasn't disappointed.

"You what?!"

* * *

AN: One last note. I read something that got me to thinking differently about Kakashi's character. It has caused me to growl at the remaining drabbles. I am in the middle of a serious overhaul on my thinking process in regards to him. No, I'm not getting rid of my fluff. I love it. But the one/two shots that I am also working on will be radically changed.

* * *


	18. Lessons

Disclaimer: don't own them, don't make money on them, and I always always put away my toys when I'm done with them.

Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, faving, and in general, just taking the time to read.

* * *

Week 15 Lessons

* * *

She blinked at the blinding light. Groaning at the pain, Sakura raised a hand to cover her face. 

"Don't" A woman's voice stopped her as quickly as the hand that grasped her wrist.

"Wha...what happened?" She could feel a bed underneath her body and smelled...bleach. "I'm in the hospital?"

"Later. I need to ask you a couple questions. And keep your eyes closed." Shizune stated before letting go of her.

"Okay." Sakura could hear the rustle of paper and the scritch of a pen.

"Who are you?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Where were you last?"

"Training grounds?" Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Let me rephrase, what is the last thing you remember doing?"

"Eating dango and drinking tea at the dango shop with you."

"I see. When-"

"Shizune, why are you treating me for concussion? The light's a bit blinding and is causing my head to hurt but other than that, I'm fine."

"Sakura, you ate dango with me two days ago. I've been asking the same questions for two days."

"That can't be right. I wouldn't be here for just a concussion." Sakura voiced her shock and tried to sit up only to be forcefully held down.

"Sakura...listen to Shizune." Kakashi growled and squeezed Sakura's arms in warning.

"Kakashi? What happened?"

"Do you remember sparring with Lee-san and Neji-san?" Shizune asked.

"No." She felt Kakashi release her arms but kept a hand near her hip. Sakura moved her hand enough that she could touch his fingertips.

"You and Team Gai were in Training Field 12. Somehow you managed to get hit by Lee-san only to fall into Neji-san while he was executing his Kaiten."

"Holy Hell?! Is that even possible?"

"Sakura?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"She will have moments like this, remember?" Shizune tried to comfort Kakashi

"What? Didn't read him the list Shizune?" Sakura peevishly lectured. "There are three grades of concussions: mild, moderate, and you're screwed. Your reactions say that I have the latter. Signs and symptoms include severe headaches, dizziness, vomiting blah blah. Symptoms last from several hours to weeks depending on the seriousness of the injury." She opened her eyes and looked over towards Shizune, her skin taking a lovely gray-greenish hue.

"I'm going to be sick."

"It's the least you deserve for acting like an ass when you have a head injury." Shizune pointed out while holding a basin to the side of Sakura's mouth. There was a gurgling sound in the background. "Damn it Kakashi! Don't tell me you're a sympathetic vomiter!"

After cleaning them up, tucking her in, and generally doping Sakura as much as quasi-legal and ethically possible, Shizune quietly said her goodbyes. Kakashi sat down next to Sakura's bed once the door swished shut. She kept her eyes closed.

"Sooo...you want to have sex after my head stops hurting?" She listened as Kakashi forgot how to breathe. A series of coughing fits later and he seemed to inhale correctly.

"You going to be mad when I remind you that you asked?" His voice harsh from the coughing.

"That wasn't a no sempai."

* * *

AN: I went over the 500 words for a drabble by 17. No one beat me over it, okay? As for the concussion thing, I have been on the receiving end of many a nasty one, which I'm sure that many of you have been as well. Though there is nothing like asking your mom why the bus is moving when A. you don't ride a bus B. your mom is not really there and C. you're flat on your back in gym class. And... you do this more than twice in a school year.

* * *


	19. Fantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

* * *

Week 4 Fantasy

Laying together in a tangle of limbs and blankets, shadowed with pre-dawn gloom, the lovers were awakened by the incessant chirp of the alarm clock. A pale arm reached out groping for the clock while another smaller, more feminine one reached for the kunai stashed in the headboard. Moments later, clock attached to the wall and blissfully silent, Sakura lay sprawled on Kakashi's chest.

"You know, I think I'm going to stop working at the hospital and become a baker." She idly stroked a scar on Kakashi's chest and spoke to his shoulder. "What about an underwear model? I could make a killing."

"You're too short." He softened the comment with a grin.

"No I'm not. In heels I could easily be 5'10."

"Only if they were five inch heels."

"Would you give a little?" Sakura poked him in the arm in retaliation.

"So...a baker? You could do that, I guess." Kakashi cringed mentally at her baking skills.

"I can cook. Baking wouldn't be any harder."

"Sakura, regardless of your soon-to-be new profession, you still have to go to work today." He mumbled into her hair, pulling her tighter to himself.

"Noooo!" Sakura dropped her head to his shoulder moaning.

"Really." He asked, threading his fingers in her hair. " Is it that bad?"

"Kakashi, it's Ibiki."

"Oh?"

"I have to give him his yearly physical."

"Ah."

"A FULL physical."

"You don't say." Kakashi pondered the implications of a Full Physical, Ibiki, and his personal medic. "You're smart. I'm sure you could become a horticulturist in Snow Country."

"Or Tea Country. I'm sure there could be a demand for a horticulturist there."

All is quiet for many minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Sakura propped her chin on Kakashi's chest, looking him in the eye.

"What if I call in sick?"

"You're a medic."

"Gah! Think of something genius! I don't want to see Ibiki naked again."

"...I have a two week mission to Moon Country. You could find some plants to...study from there."

"I can be packed in ten minutes." Sakura jumped from the bed, leaving Kakashi to ponder on why she had to see Ibiki naked the first time. Shuddering, he pulled himself out of bed, desperate to get in the shower.

Pakkun scratched on the door of Tsunade's private chambers before letting himself inside. After a bit of sniffing he found her sitting in the kitchen enjoying the sunrise and some tea.

"She took the bait?"

"As of thirty minutes ago Haruno Sakura is officially unofficially on vacation, without her having a clue. Really, kids these days."

Tsunade smiled and patted the chair next to her. Pakkun jumped up and allowed the woman to rub his soft bouncy paws.

* * *


	20. Explaining

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, enjoy twisting Masashi Kishimoto's characters into unusual bits of origami.

And a note to say thank to everyone, you guys keep me going. Have a safe and happy holiday. I don't know that I will be able to post until after X-Mas. After X-Mas sales are the best and I won't be anywhere near a computer until the stores are closed.

* * *

Explaining 1.5

* * *

"Why do I need you when I have this?' And she's waving this horse-sized vibrator in Kotetsu's face." Sakura waved a rolled up napkin inches from TenTen's face for emphasis.

"No way!"

"Yeah! And his face! Gods! You should have seen it. Remember the time we put wasabi in Neji's dango?" She watched for TenTen's nod. "Yeah, that face."

"But the best part was when she turned to look at the rest of the team, saw Sakura, and yelled 'let's use this together Pinky!'" Izumo interjected into the conversation.

"Hey Izumo-kun. When did you get here?" Sakura turned towards her teammate, napkin forgotten. Almost taking out his left eye with the cloth.

"Oh, around your second bottle." He answered dryly, carefully removing the napkin o' death from her grasp.

"Huh. How long ago was that?"

"Izumo-san! Are you all alone? You should sit with us." TenTen sparkled. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Subtle Ten, subtle. Just say you want in his pants already." Shikamaru commented from his corner.

"I'm sorry TenTen-san, I'm the next table over with Kotetsu and some others." Izumo made his regrets.

"Ah, that's okay, TenTen will get over it. Was there something you needed?" Izumo leaned in towards Sakura and motioned to TenTen as well. The girls scooted closer.

"Kakashi 's been giving me death glares all night. You say something that he wouldn't like?"

"Ten?"

"I think it was when you told me about that guy who groped you." TenTen whispered.

Sakura snuck a glance at Kakashi. His knuckles were white, she was surprised that his sake cup was in one piece. He caught her staring and his eye narrowed.

"No, he'd have laughed at that-"

"It's the rumors going 'round." Shikamaru said through a yawn.

"Which are?"

"Troublesome." He rubbed his forehead and looked over Sakura's shoulder to a seething Copy Nin. "There's the one where you're sleeping with your older teammates." He watched Kakashi for any sign of distress. Nope, none.

"There's the one where you kicked Kakashi to the curb like rancid leftovers after he annihilated your house." Bit of a twitch, probably just guilt.

"Or you could go with the one where I'm undermining his chances to make up with you, in order to snap you up for myself." Ah, there was it- the Full Body Stiff as a Board Posture. Shikamaru turned back to his friends at the sound of choking gasps. He watched as both Sakura and TenTen howled with laughter at his last comment. Tears poured down their faces. Izumo twitched a bit in his effort not to laugh.

"Oi! It's not that funny!"

"But Shika-kun! I'm the last person you'd ever want to date. I'm almost as scary as your mother."

"Yeah, the worst part is that she likes you."

* * *

If anyone is interested in what Neji's face was like...remember the Curry of Life filler? There you go. For those who didn't see that episode and are willing to deal with spoilers youtube . com/watch?vRF5HnJufYuE&featurerelated 

This amv was made a year ago but I just loved it. So if ginaneko reads this- you did a great job and now I'm pimping you to the masses in The Pit.

* * *


	21. Memories

AN: Okay, I broke out of the drabble limit of 500 words by 559. Does mean I have a one-shot? Hope everyone's having a decent end-of-the-year holiday.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I get anything out of this beyond personal gratification.

* * *

Week 3 Memories 

Sakura stood before Chouji's Tree.

This was the Rookies' memorial. Not a wind-bitten rock but a living breathing testament to continuing life. Many of their firsts were here, along with their losses. She traced the arrow Shikamaru had carved so many years ago. Her fingers wandered to other marks slowly.

This was the date she and Naruto carved to memorialize the loss of Sasuke, when they finally admitted that even if they did get him back it wouldn't be the Sasuke they remembered.

Here, the date of her first death -the first patient she wasn't able to save.

Here Kiba had added the date they became teammates. Neji and Lee added the date they reached jounin. Akamaru's first litter he sired. Chouji and Shikamaru added the date of Asuma's death, along with the birth of his son. She gently touched each memory. A far cry from the pain and laughter that the carvings represented.

And here...the date that she married Kakashi under false pretenses. Sakura's fingers stilled.

"With everyone cutting the tree, it will wither and die." Kakashi commented from behind her. He took in the mused hair and wrinkled clothes. It was obvious that Sakura had slept poorly or not at all.

"No, Yamato-taichou looks after it for us."

"We need to talk." He frowned at the humorless laugh that escaped Sakura's lips.

"What's there to talk about?"

"A lot." Kakashi watched as Sakura reached into her medic pouch and pulled out a slip of paper by touch alone. She tossed it over her shoulder, dropping it at his feet. Raising a eyebrow at her attitude, Kakashi bent down and picked up the paper.

"That's what you came for. You should go. I...have something I need to do."

"Sakura-"

"Just burn it and go already!" Her voice was barely controlled.

"Why?" He asked as he turned the tattered and much folded paper in his hand.

"Thought you were a genius, Kakashi." Sakura pulled out a kunai and tested the edge.

"Humor me." It was his no nonsense-answer-the-damn-question tone.

"No...I don't think I will this time." She quietly commented and began to scrape away the date. Kakashi considered her reply for a moment before acting.

"If I remember correctly, you're not supposed to do that." His hand gripped her wrist, controlling her movements, his body flush against hers.

"I think they would understand. After all, I broke both trust and teamwork by lying. Wasn't that the gist of what you said at the hotel?" Her voice was harsh with anger.

Sakura, stop. You-" He was suddenly silenced by a kunai against his jugular. Sakura's breath puffed against his uncovered ear. It was unexpected and Kakashi was surprised at her aggression. _When did Sakura begin to move that fast?_

"Let us simply say that my self destructive behavior led me to this situation. I'm not in the mood for lectures, Husband."

"This conversation is far from over, Wife." Kakashi warned.

"Funny, I think it's completely over. All of it." The bitterness in her voice stung like acid.

The pressure on his neck eased and a wisp of smoke drifted by his eye, telling him Sakura had run away yet again. Sighing in frustration, Kakashi reached out to the wound on the tree.

"This complicates things." _Would it hurt for you to stand still for 10 minutes??_

"Godaime, you requested the A-27209 mission file?" Ibiki asked. Tsunade turned from staring out her windows to acknowledge him and motioned for the file.

"Yes." She scanned the documents quickly. "I see you took the contract out."

"It was placed in the Anbu restricted files at Haruno Sakura's request."

"Ah." She dropped the file carelessly on her desk and ground her palm into her forehead in annoyance.

"Am I to assume that Kakashi has been made aware of his marriage?" Ibiki inquired carefully. Tsunade absently nodded in his direction, her mind on other things.

"Sakura informed him during their last mission. It seems he didn't take it very well." A change in the air currents around them had Tsunade and Ibiki looking to the windows.

"Finding out that you have been married for two years tends to...upset the normal pattern of your days."

Kakashi commented dryly from the window. In his hand was the piece of paper Sakura had dropped.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Tsunade asked calmly, motioning him into her office.

"Yes."

"And?"

"It would help if your apprentice stopped running away." Kakashi answered, absently pulling down his mask to scratch at his jaw.

"Oh? Has Sakura been avoiding you?" The twinkle in Tsunade's eyes mocked the innocence of the question.

"She lulled me into a false sense of security."

"She knocked you out after your fight in the hotel and disappeared. From the gate reports I read you ended up chasing her all the way back to Konoha from Tea Country." Tsunade clarified.

"Sakura left you behind? You didn't deliberately shadow her to let her temper cool down?" Ibiki received a death glare at his assumption.

"She put me out for almost 48 hours. I woke to Pakkun laughing his furry butt off at me. And she took my clothes."

"Your clothes?"

"All of them." His statement was greeted with choked laughter. Giving both a withering look, Kakashi turned back to the windows.

"Kakashi! What did you decide?" Tsunade raised her voice to get his attention back to the matter at hand.

"You realize the relationship is doomed?"

"So you're walking away?" Ibiki questioned.

"I can't do white picket happy ever after. I don't have it in me."

"Which one of us does? Happy ever after is surviving the mission. Long term commitment is having a set time for training with a set person. But you have been with her, and her only, for months " Tsunade fiddled with a cup as she spoke. Ibiki nodded in agreement. They watched as Kakashi shoulders slumped a bit before straightening.

"Tsunade-sama, send Sakura away for a couple days." He turned his head to look at his superiors in time for them to see wicked grin adoring his face.

"What will you be doing?"

"Can't have husbands and wives living apart now, can we? Anyways, she has nicer things. Mine are covered in dog hair."

* * *

And an ending note: I tried so hard to make this sweet and ahhh. They would not go for it. (Kakashi and Sakura) They wouldn't even stay in the same paragraph for any length of time. I know that the grammar is off too but I cannot get my mind to wrap around the problem.

* * *


	22. Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however, I do like to play with Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I promise to put them back only slightly mangled.

AN: Happy New Year!! Hope this year is better than the last (not that it was bad). Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favs/alerts. Those emails always give me a smile.

* * *

Week 20 Blood

* * *

The first note from Kakashi to Sakura came by messenger bird.

_Where should I build the house?_

She replied via slug.

_In the same place as the last one...baka._

The first note from Naruto, delivered by Gamakichi's baby brother, smelled like ramen and swamp water.

_Sakaaara-chyann, come have ramen with me 'n Hinata._

She replied through Hinata, while the girls were having lunch together

_NO_

The first message from Kiba, sent via his sister Hana, was a peace offering called Akamaru.

_It's close to 'that' time. Thought __I would__ send Akamaru over early to make sure you stay warm._

Hana returned Akamaru to Kiba while he worked on cleaning up Sakura's home site. She made sure that all three men could hear her when she gave Kiba the reply.

_I don't get cold when I'm sleeping between Kotetsu and Izumo._

Kakashi politely thanked Hana for her time, sent Naruto to collect nails on the other side of Konoha, and turned to Kiba with murder in his eye.

"What?! I didn't _**do**_ anything."

"She's sleeping with them?"

She sleeps _between _them and sometimes, _between_ Akamaru and me. You know she has poor circulation! Didn't you ever notice how cold she gets when it's 'that time'?" Kiba watched Kakashi glance away.

"…"

"You ignored the problem didn't you? Every time? I'm not surprised she wouldn't move in with you. YOU Kakashi are a bastard."

"..."

"No wonder she was shocked when we noticed." He muttered to himself, though Kakashi easily heard him. Kiba's gaze and body turned away from the man in front of him. As he walked away in disgust, Kiba threw one last comment over his shoulder. "When she decides to talk to you again, ask about our first mission as a team and how we got our name."

With that lovely little comment firmly clawing its way through his brain, Kakashi did what he does best. He found an obscure tree in the middle of nowhere, planted his butt, and pretended to read.

After hours of ripping apart past memories, possible reactions, and plausible ways of saying 'I am an ass, forgive me?' Kakashi's second note was short and to the point, sent through Kiba, whom he felt had a better chance of living through her anger.

He also decided that groveling should be done in person and privately.

_How would you like your house built? Exactly the same? Circle Yes or No. _

_YES _

_No_

Two weeks later Kiba handed over detailed blueprints along with Kakashi's note, **NO** heavily circled.

Utterly peeved at the five pounds of paper dumped on him, Kakashi quickly assessed the house plan that her 'new' team had helped to make. He stared at the plans in horror. It would take all the money he had earned from his first year in Anbu, including interest, to pay for this.

Kakashi leaned against the trunk of his favorite tree, trying to find a way out or around the mission parameters. Dragging a hand through his hair, he opened the mission scroll. _No, No, __No__ and No. __An excessive amount of No's and not a word that I enjoy either._

**No clones. No outside help. No chakra. No coercion. Building to her standards. No blackmail, bribes, or best friend privileges. **

_Clones and chakra were out...unless...someone else used them but no one from 'outside'. Which meant they had to be inside their circle of friends. Friends like Temari, Yamato, and definitely Gai and Lee. I could call it__** Extreme**__**Marriage Training for the Beauty of Youth and Vitality.**__..That would work._

_Blackmail, best friend privileges and bribes- __Doesn't say__ that I can't use __people just that__ I have to ask first, probably nicely__As for coercion, that only applies to Sakura._ E_veryone else is fair game._

A small snicker snuck around his tightly sealed lips. Kakashi bit his thumb, ran through a complex series of hand seals before slamming his hands onto the ground. In the midst of smoke clouds a small dog appeared.

"Pakkun, there's something that I want you to do for me." A wicked grin a spread over Kakashi's face, if he were less composed, he would have cackled. He had notes to write...and not just to Sakura.

* * *

And BlueIceWolf? I am really really trying to get the pack involved, they just don't want to play right now. 


	23. Curiosity

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading my drabbles. BlueIceWolf? Here ya go.

* * *

Week 6 Curiosity

* * *

"Hatake-san? Are you here to pick up Haruno-san?"

"No." Kakashi looked down at the front desk nurse curiously. "Should I be?"

"Someone needs to." She shook her head in dismay before visibly squaring her shoulders. With a swipe of her hand across her face, the nurse was suddenly all smiles. "So, who are you here to visit?"

Slightly disturbed by the nurse Kakashi walked into Room 31, current home to one Maito Gai, more absent minded than unusual. Gai's last mission had gone poorly and Kakashi wanted to cheer his annoying green shadow up. Not that he would ever admit to worrying over Gai. Therefore, he brought the most current edition of Icha Icha hidden in the fruit basket he held. Hopefully, it would give the man new and interesting ideas to pursue, ones that did not involve challenging Kakashi.

"Yo."

"My Rival! You have come to visit me!"

"You said something?" Kakashi set down the basket and assessed his friend. He was a mess.

"Damn your hip answers. I will have my beautiful student Lee challenge you in my place!" Gai would have shaken a fist had both arms not been in traction.

"Just eat the fruit."

He sat down by the bed, opened his book, and ignored Gai's declarations of eternal friendship. What had the receptionist meant? Why would Sakura need to be picked up? The longer he considered the idea the more odd it sounded. Kakashi glanced at the clock beside Gai. He had been sitting for an hour. Snapping his book shut, he waved half-heartedly to the bedridden man and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Two days later Kakashi returned to the dreaded hospital. The same receptionist sat at the front desk. He waved and she motioned him along. Kakashi walked down the hall far enough that the woman could not see him and summoned Pakkun. He quickly attached a standard Anbu team transmitter to the dog's neck and slid the earpiece carefully into his ear. The pug gave a nod, put his nose in the air, and trotted around the corner opposite to Gai's room. Thankfully, he and Pakkun had planned the recon mission well in advance of entering the hospital. After ten minutes with no comments, he was to go visit Gai. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It had been fifteen minutes already. Sighing, Kakashi made his way to Room 31 to wait. 

"Kakashi."

"Umm?"

"It's not that I am ungrateful for the company, but you have been here for two hours. Which person are you avoiding?" Gai caught Kakashi's eye with his and gave him The Serious Look.

"Two hours?" At Gai's nod he glanced to the door thoughtfully, "you don't say."

* * *

"OH! Look at you! What a cute dog. The bandages are perfect! It will make the children better about theirs. Come on let's take you to Akamaru. He can teach you the ropes." The older nurse glanced up at Kakashi, "It's so nice that your fellow shinobi have taken the time to work with the children. The dogs lift their spirits and the children just adore them." 

"The children?" Bandages looked over at his master in surprise.

"You're not here to help Haruno-san in pediatrics?" She was promptly dazzled by the Hatake Smile to Disarm and Confuse those not at a genius level.

Kakashi had tried to contact the pug only to receive static through the line. Concerned he had summoned Bandages and together they had started tracking Pakkun only to be accosted by a gushing nurse with a need to touch furry animals.

"No, no. We are. I just forgot to tell Bandages what we were doing today."

The woman gazed at the two in suspicion but led them down a corridor and up three flights of stairs before stopping at a set of double doors. She pushed the palm-sided button on the far wall, opening the doors. Once inside she motioned to keep quiet before leading them down yet another corridor. The nurse stopped at a standard multi-patient room and pulled back a corner of the curtain.

Inside sat Sakura with small child in her lap and leaning against her chest. Another child was pulled into her side with an arm wrapped around their waist. All three sat on one of the standard patient beds; Sakura was reclining against the headboard. Kakashi could hear her reading from a book that she held. A quick glance around the room showed him that Pakkun lay on a bed across from Sakura with a little boy.

"She has been coming for weeks. We don't know how she does it with all the hours that she normally works. Sometimes she is here for hours, other times, just a few minutes, but she is here every day. She has brought in the Hyuuga cousins a couple of times. Even her teammates come to visit."

Quietly Bandages walked into the room, making his way to a bedside close to Sakura. She pointed to a bed next to the windows where a child sat in a wheelchair. Nodding in understanding, he walked over and placed his head on the child's lap.

Somewhere in his heart, he felt something break. Maybe it was the memories of his own time spent in these same walls after the death of his father. Maybe it was the way he felt watching Sakura snuggle those children close to her.

Whatever the reason, he knew that this sight would not leave him for years.

* * *

AN: One last note. For the sake of the story, let us assume that the nurse realizes that the pack is better behaved, cleaner, and in general, smarter than most normal dogs. I know that there is much more to be done for your dog to become a therapy dog. One of mine has gone through all the classes and tests. Let us also assume that none of the children is allergic or that their illnesses would be affected. 


	24. Need

AN: I edited this chapter and posted the long version. I was told the longer one made more sense.

AN: This is pure fun. Don't take any of it serious. I had an idea and went 'but what happens if I do this?'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do enjoy twisting the manga thoroughly.

* * *

Week 25 Need

* * *

It started with just a little thing...

She found a chewed ramen packet lying on her new counter top. Thinking it must have been one of the nin dogs; Sakura tossed the food into the trash and went on with her day.

Then it became an ISSUE.

Two weeks to the day of the ramen incident, as Sakura had began to think of it, she found something that truly repelled and horrified her.

Mouse droppings.

Gagging all the while Sakura cleaned up after her mouse and promptly cleaned her kitchen with bleach.

Twice.

Just to be sure.

Then she ran to the corner store and bought traps. Because it wasn't that she was afraid of mice, it was because the mouse was in HER kitchen and in HER house. Tramping little dirty mouse germs all over her counters and her dishes, Sakura shuddered at the idea.

One month later Sakura still had a mouse and the traps were pristine and mocking her.

She woke to a strange noise in her kitchen. It wasn't the I'm-going-to-be-killed-therefore-must-kill-first sound. It wasn't one of her friends. She lay on her side, listening. The little scritch scritch sound was madding. Sakura sat up quickly.

The mouse.

Moving silently to the kitchen, she peeked around the corner to find it perched happily on her windowsill. It was less than two feet from one of the sticky traps. Quickly forming a plan that had her corralling the animal into a corner and onto the traps, she lunged into the kitchen.

It went for her fridge. She blocked it. It turned, running to her toaster oven. She threw a trap at it. The mouse jumped straight in the air, causing the trap to fall uselessly bottom up on the counter. Armed with another trap, Sakura grabbed her oven mitt and slipped it on her right hand. The mouse was boxed in. There was no place to run. She grinned and tossed the trap at the rodent. It promptly jumped straight in the air again and the trap landed bottom side up on the counter. Then the rodent did the unthinkable.

It charged her.

Without using chakra, she hit the mouse with her oven mitt, sending it flying back into the corner. Dazed, the rodent stood up and ran towards her again. She whacked the thing a second time but her aim was off. She sent it sliding down the counter top, over the edge, and under the fridge.

Shuddering from an extreme level of grossed-out-beyond belief- even worse than watching Naruto eat ramen after having been denied his favorite food for two months grossed out- Sakura threw the mitt into the trash and ran to the bathroom for a very long hot shower. It would be another week before she saw the mouse again.

"OH! Get back here!" Sakura scrambled around the floor of her kitchen in despair. "Where did it go?"

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, suddenly appearing on her windowsill.

"DON'T do that!" She yelled, hand against her heart to stop it from bursting from her chest. "Why are you here?"

"I was told to fix the kitchen faucet. Something about lousy work ethic. Or was it pathetic handyman skills?" He gestured vaguely at the hardware in question. "What are you doing?"

"I have a mouse. I've been trying to catch it for weeks." She waved a Hav-a-heart trap at his face.

"Weeks? Why not toss a couple shuriken at it and be done?"

"EW no. I'd have to touch it." She shuddered in horror at the thought.

"You have your hands in dead bodies, in living people with who knows what and you are grossed out by a mouse?" His disbelief evident, "Sakura, I never realized you were such a _girl_."

"Well I am. Fix it."

"Should I go kill spiders for you too?" Kakashi asked slipping through her window to land within her personal bubble space. She flipped hair from her eyes to assess his mood. It had all the possibilities of becoming a 'heated' moment when both heard a knock echo from in the living room.

"Sakura?" Izumo popped his head around the front door. "You screamed?"

Izumo gave Kakashi an unrepentant smile while Sakura's back was turned. He received The Look in return. _You need to die slowly…in a creative way. __Possibly with that dozen eggs on the counter and a carrot._

Kakashi received a silent reply of _Not__ a chance, she likes me better right now. _

"There! There it is!" Sakura whispered, frantically pointing.

Kakashi and Izumo both turned toward her sink. There it was, a little brown mouse, perched on her faucet. Sakura had crouched down next to the wall in an attempt to sneak up on said mouse. Kakashi sighed and pulled out a kunai, knowing that as soon as it was 'gone' he would be cleaning up mouse guts.

"Sticky Candy Field no Jutsu!" Flabbergasted, Sakura and Kakashi turned to stare at Izumo.

"...you did not just do that."

"First thing that came to mind?" Izumo answered with a sheepish grin, hands behind his back. Bright pink sticky candy covered her counter top, her floor, and her cabinets.

It smelled like moldy bubblegum.

"Possibly not your best idea." Kakashi drawled while watching Sakura steadily work herself into a Kyuubi-sized snit.

"Clean it up. Now!" Sakura stomped out of the kitchen. Both men breathed a sigh of relief that she had not sent either through her kitchen wall.

"Don't tell her I missed the mouse." Izumo asked, once he couldn't hear Sakura's angry mumbling.

"Well..." Kakashi looked over at the chuunin. "I did just finish building the thing and haven't been allowed to make a mess of it."

"You don't have to help clean." Izumo answered quickly. Kakashi shook his head in disagreement.

"You owe me." At Izumo's nod, Kakashi's eye narrowed "You're up to something". Izumo shook his head in denial until Kakashi disappeared.

Grinning, Izumo popped his head out the kitchen window. "Hey! Kotetsu! Come get your mouse!"

_At least they're talking again. Now for the counter jutsu. _

* * *

End Notes: Also a big thank you to everyone! It just blows my mind that I have the amount of reviews, favs, and alerts that I have. I think I might have a bit of performance anxiety now. 


	25. Past

Author's Note: This is the last of them, the drabbles are done. Thank you everyone. I don't know when I will be able to post the other stories that I have in the works. Life has become...interesting (to say as little as possible).

* * *

Week 24 Past

* * *

She never ceased to amaze him. 

Standing next to Sakura, Kakashi listened as she spoke with the Suna elders in their own tongue. That in itself was no small accomplishment but then she had to go and translate some obscure text from Earth Country as if it was her birth language.

"Haruno-san, I wasn't aware that you spoke any Earth dialects."

"Elder-san, Sakura-san has studied under the Godaime." Gaara answered quietly from the back of the room. Kakashi frowned at the small but overly friendly smile Sakura flashed to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, the poison in the text is similar to the one that Sasori of the Red Sands used. It would take a little time to duplicate." She pointed to the text, absently tapping her finger on the page.

"Write out the entire translation tonight for my records. Make the poison in the morning." Gaara gave the elders a curt nod and motioned Kakashi and Sakura out of the room. "I had the usual room readied for you."

Kakashi watched as Sakura gathered up her things, bowed to the elders, and walked out the door. The woman was amazing. No hellion attitude, all quiet soft-spoken feminine appeal. With a grin, he jutsu'd inside their room, trapping her between the door and his chest. _Watching her work people always __**did **__**things**__ to him._

"So love, what do I have to do to get my hellion back?" His breath slid along the side of her neck.

"Kakashi! I have work to do. You can play your games another time." She pushed passed him and walked further into the room.

"When did you learn Earth Country? I knew that you had most of the Water and Wave languages mastered years ago, but I can't remember you studying Earth." He stretched out on the bed, watching Sakura settle at a table with books stacked around her. "Don't forget your glasses; you were squinting in the counsel room."

"Ah, thanks."

"When did you learn the languages?"

"Kakashi, I'm almost thirty, I've had lots of time to study while you were off doing your thing."

He frowned at her comment. _Was that necessary? _He pulled out his faithful book and proceeded to think.

Hours later, he was pushed to one side when Sakura slid into the sheets for some well-deserved sleep. Kakashi simply gave her enough room to roll on her side before taking back three-fourths of the bed.

"If I answer your question, will you go to bed?"

"Umm"

"I started back in the academy; Iruka-sensei realized that I was good at languages. Therefore, I took them instead of other elective classes. It just went from there. Satisfied? Could you get in bed now? I'm cold."

"How is it that after all this time, I'm still learning new things about you?" Kakashi asked as he curled around his kunoichi.

* * *


End file.
